Of Machetes and Razors
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: A random and deranged story where Pinhead makes Freddy and Jason become friends in the style of the story Of Mice and Men with Freddy as George and Jason as Lennie, and other Horror movie killers, but with a twist. And a completely different story... Horror Movie Killers currently in story: Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Chucky, Ghostface (Scary Movie version) and Pinhead.
1. Chapter 1

_**Of machetes and razors.**_

"Hey, momma's boy, get your dead ass over here!" hollered Freddy, smirking at Jason, who was about to grab a blonde girl in a red dress.

Jason stared at Freddy with his head tilted to the side, confused.

He had just interrupted Jason from killing a teenage girl in Camp Crystal Lake and the girl had turned around and seen them both, and was now running away from them, screaming bloody murder.

He shrugged at Freddy in a 'what do you want' way, and Freddy waved his razor gloved hand threateningly in the air above his head.

"Just get the fuck over here!"

Jason sighed, his huge shoulders heaving up and down as he stomped moodily over to Freddy, his machete raised up ready in case Freddy decided to attack him.

He crossed his large arms across his chest, waiting for Freddy to explain what the hell he wanted now.

Freddy scowled, hating Pinhead for doing this to him.

"Pinhead's breathing flames down my neck after what happened back in 2003, so I have to 'help you' to make up for...oh for fucks sake, this is so fucking-"

"So, what, Frederick?"

A man with pale white skin and pins sticking out all over his bald head appeared from behind a tree, looking amused at Freddy.

Freddy, looking startled, back-pedalled, "I mean, he's given me a great other option than fighting with you in hell in an arena for eternity, which would mean no slaughtering my piglets in their dreams and no slaughtering teenagers for you at Camp Crystal Lake..."

"Which is?" prompted Pinhead, enjoying himself.

"Which is," growled Freddy, struggling to control his temper, "to help you and to be your friend. Ugh! There! I fucking said it!"

"There, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" smirked Pinhead.

Jason scratched the top of his head in thought as Pinhead and Freddy stared at him, waiting for his response.

Jason stared into Pinhead's black eyes, and Pinhead smiled a small smile as he nodded in response to Jason's thought request of a chalkboard and chalk, and passed him a chalkboard and chalk from Freddy, who had grudgingly brought a chalkboard and chalk from the dream world with him before going to Camp Crystal Lake to talk to Jason.

Freddy waited impatiently for Jason to write down his answer, messing around with his razors by spreading them out and then in again repeatedly, which was beginning to irritate Pinhead.

Pinhead glared coldly at him, and Freddy grinned, still messing around with his razors.

Preventing a fight breaking out between Pinhead and Freddy, Jason had finally finished writing, and poked Pinhead on the shoulder to get his attention.

**What if I don't want to be friends with Freddy? He's mean.**

Freddy snorted.

"You've got no choice, you big ba-"

"Yes, unfortunately, it's true. You have no choice but to be friends with Frederick."

Now it was Jason who was struggling to control his temper.

He wrote angrily in big capital letters on the chalkboard.

**NEVER. **

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **__Hello and thanks for bothering to read this first chapter! :D This chapter is just to explain the situation before I can make this story really hilarious, so that's why this chapter isn't funny. But it will be soon in other chapters! Tell me in Reviews if you think I should continue with this story, or if you like/hate the idea E.T.C... _


	2. Chapter 2

After they had both managed to free themselves from the thick chains that Pinhead that tied them both to separate trees with, (Freddy having to get a bit of the chain trapping him out through his mouth and the hand with the razor glove on. Jason managed to escape by crushing the chains with his bear like hands in about 30 seconds, so he stood in front of Freddy and watched him struggle, with Freddy swearing incoherently at him), they then both went their separate ways into different cabins.

Disappearing into the dream world, Freddy healed the hole that was in the bottom of the back of his burnt head and his razor glove hand, and then reappeared back into the real world inside his chosen cabin.

Freddy slammed the rotting wooden door of the cabin so strongly that it broke off its hinges.

"Damn fucking door!" could be heard being exclaimed from inside the cabin next door to Jason's, and Jason shook his head disapprovingly as he gently shut the door of his cabin.

Jason sat down on his bed, and was about to lie down when a bladed hand made an appearance outside the medium sized square window that was on the right hand side of the door.

And 'accidently' smashed it's way through it.

A burnt head with a tattered brown fedora on top of it peered through the broken window, smirking.

"Oops, oh well. No point crying over broken glass! Hahahahaha!"

Jason stood up quickly, fuming with rage, his machete gripped tightly in his quivering grip.

How dare he smash his mother's cabin's window!

Jason, as only a horror movie killer seems to be capable of doing, appeared out of nowhere behind Freddy, and yanked him by the red and green sweater, throwing him like a rag doll up into the cabin next door.

Freddy crashed through the roof, and Jason pulled out his chalkboard and chalk and wrote on it:

**Now that's how to make an entrance. Hahaha.**

Freddy stood up battered, bruised and bloody as he looked around to see where he was, and recognised it as his cabin when he saw the rotten wooden door still lying on the ground, and came charging out of the ruin of a cabin with his face all demonic, extremely pissed off.

"That was my fucking cabin, you fucking retarded zombie ass bitch mutt!" he roared demonically at him.

Jason rubbed out the last message on his chalkboard with his left sleeve, and quickly wrote:

**The same to you, ketchup face.**

Freddy snarled.

"I'm gonna have to go into another goddamn cabin now-"

**Boohoo. How will you survive?**

"Don't you dare go all sarcastic with me, kid, I'm the one in charge in this situation-"

**Not.  
**  
"Goddamnit! Will everyone stop interfuckingrupting nearly everything I goddamn say?"

There was an awkward silence as Freddy didn't get interrupted by anyone, making him look stupid.

**Did I interrupt you then, oh wise one?  
**  
Freddy stomped away from Jason, muttering under his breath as he made his way over to a cabin two cabins away from Jason's on the left hand side, "Smart Alec..."

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **__I've decided to make Jason a bit of a Smart Alec type of kid, rather than a dumb Lennie...and Jason's normal personality (No offence meant, Jason...*chuckles nervously*) So yeah, thanks for the 2 reviews for the 1st chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and found it funny...I know I did xD_

_So, any requests as to who I should bring into the story next? I'm thinking of bringing in Chucky ...Good idea? Or lame?_

_Review what you think! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning the next day, after a frustrating night of discovering that Pinhead had somehow managed to block him from accessing the dreams of his piglets, Freddy once again peeped in through a window of the cabin Jason was in, and noticed that he wasn't inside it anymore.

"I wonder where that fucktard is? Probably made a run for it..." he muttered to himself, not expecting anyone to be listening.

"What are you, his fucking mother?" exclaimed a deep, mischievous voice.

Freddy spun around quickly, and when he looked down he saw a doll with orange hair and a badly scarred face with a butcher knife in his right hand standing right behind him, brandishing his knife as he smirked at Freddy's surprised expression.

"Chucky? The fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh, ya know... I got bored and decided to come here and kill some blonde whores just to annoy Jason. But it seems someone got here before me...or are ya here for a different reason?"

Freddy raised a hairless eyebrow, "I'd of thought every murderous bastard in hell would know what Pinhead's ordering me to do...he thinks just because he calls himself the prince of hell or whatever he calls himself automatically gives him the right to boss every single murderer around... Fuckin' goth..."

Chucky laughed a manic laugh that would send chills down the spine of any normal person, "Did he force you two to become friends or something? Ha, as if that would happen...right?"

Freddy suddenly realised that Chucky was teasing him, and glared ferociously at him.

"Why don't you get your whipped ass back home to Tiffany before she hears a rumour that her precious husband's killing blonde whores without her supervising like a good little guy, hmm?"

Chucky showed him his middle finger, glaring just as ferociously back at Freddy, "Fuck you, you burnt bitch!"

A rock came flying through the air, and it hit Chucky on the back of his head.

Chucky turned his scorching hot glare around to the direction of where Freddy was looking, and saw Jason showing them a message on his chalkboard:

**Ladies, please, there's no need to fight over me. **

Chucky's glare melted into a look of shock.

"Since when did he learn how to write?"

Jason, having heard Chucky's rude remark about him, threw another rock at his head.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare:**__ Haha, I think it'll work out quite well with Chucky being in the story. ;D_  
_Please Review,and thanks for Reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

After a series of arguments between Chucky and Jason about Jason being able to read and write, ("Did your mommy teach you how to write with a stick in her mouth while rolling around on the ground when her head exploded off her shoulders? Is that why it took 50 years?"), Freddy finally decided to intervene.

"Hey, Barbie bitch, Zombie Alec, the whole married couple arguing thing is sweet an' all...but could ya both change the fucking record, or even better, shut the hell up now?"

Chucky and Jason both turned and glared at Freddy, who was smirking at their reactions to his words.

"What the fuck did you just say, pizza face? I'm not gay, you are!"

Jason scribbled speedily on his chalkboard:

**I'm gonna tell Pinhead what you said, dead man walking. Or should I say, burnt man begging?  
**  
Jason's reply wiped the smirk clean off of Freddy's burnt face.

"Why don't you get back in your plant pot and grow the fuck up, Jason, you fucking baby! Nobody likes a snitch. Especially a momma's boy."

**Says the one who called Chucky and me a married couple, you stupid kid. I bet Tiffany's gonna love hearing about this. I bet she's sharpening her red nails right now, ready to rip you to smithereens. Of bacon. **

"Oh shit...why do I fucking bother? Fucking karma..." Freddy muttered furiously to himself.

A rusty chain came shooting up from the muddy ground, and wrapped itself tightly around Freddy's right ankle with a piece of paper attached to it, which Freddy ripped off of the chain and read to himself, with the chain unravelling itself and slithering like a snake back down in the hole in the ground, looking annoyed when it seemed he had finished reading what it said.

"What's it say?" asked Chucky.

"None of your fucking business, that's what it says."

Chucky growled, "Hey! Don't make me come up there and chop your fucking hand off!"

Freddy rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Fine. It says that Pinhead wants me and Jason...and Chucky... to travel together to the nearest hotel and work out who the killer at the hotel is...sounds fucking stupid to me."

"A game? He wants us to play a fucking game? Who does he think he is? Jigsaw?"

"And we are not allowed to rape or kill anyone while we are staying at the hotel." Freddy added grudgingly, when he saw the chain peep out from its hole.

**No wonder it sounds stupid to you, Freddy, you can't seem to be able to survive another day or night without raping or murdering your so-called piglets, can you?**

Freddy glared a death glare at Jason, his razor gloved hand shaking with fury caused by a hurt ego.

And what a seriously overinflated ego it is.

**Two words I have for you two: anger management.**

"What the fuck, Jason, what have I ever done to you?"

Jason tilted his head to the side in disbelief at Chucky.

Chucky's words caught up with his mind, and Chucky looked sheepishly at Jason, "Uh, forget I asked that..."

~0~0~

The nearest hotel fortunately didn't take them long to walk over to, and instead of paying to stay at the hotel, and after a couple of minutes of Freddy convincing Jason that it was the right thing to do, Jason broke the lock on the back door of the 3 star hotel and they wandered around the reasonably clean and tidy hotel to choose a room they wanted to stay in.

"It's a good thing this place doesn't have loads of people staying here." chuckled Freddy, as Jason climbed slowly up the winding staircase and Chucky stepped into the elevator, jumping on the wall of the elevator to press the button of the floor he wanted to go up to.

The sound of a girl perfectly singing Shake it off by Florence and the Machine made Freddy stop and look pervertedly in the direction of where it was coming from.

But by the time Freddy had peered into the room, there was no girl in sight inside the room, but there was an open window.

"Shit! The girl probably thought I was this hotel's goddamn killer! Shit!"

A red paper airplane hit Freddy on the back of his head.

He picked it up off the dark green floor, and opened it up.

**But you are a killer, aren't you, Freddy Krueger? Or have you gone soft?**

Freddy, as he crumpled up the paper airplane, growled, "I'll show you who's gone soft, bitch!"

~0~0~

The next evening after a day of doing nothing at all and bumping into a disgruntled looking Chucky once in the middle of the day, Freddy creeped around the corner of the bottom floor of the hotel, looking suspiciously smug.

Walking over to the girl's room with his signature smirk on his face, he opened the light green painted wooden door, and strutted into the room.

And this time, he was not disappointed.

"Hey there, princess."

The girl was tied up on her bed with her hands tied by her wrists to the metal headboard of the purple bed, and her feet were tied together by her ankles in a knot, also with a thick piece of rope.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You got me, ya pervert. So what! You fucking cheated!"

The girl who was currently trapped had a clear, British accent, looked to be about 14 years old, 5 foot 3 inches tall, long wavy golden brown hair with a fringe that almost covered her eyes, dark blue eyes that looked almost black, the left blue eye had a silver spiky ring around the pupil and the right blue eye had a rusty reddy brown spiky ring around the pupil, was wearing a black and grey horizontal striped t-shirt that fitted snugly on her slim figure and a maroon jacket on top and new-looking jeans with slip-on black boots.

"And by the way, my name's HIN, not princess."

Freddy frowned in confusion at her.

"Huh? Ain't that a Japanese person's name?"

"Sure is..."

Freeing her hands from the rope and then quickly untying the knot of the rope trapping her feet together, HIN had pulled out a hand gun from behind her back that was hidden inside her sky blue cotton underpants, and pointed it at Freddy, a finger on the trigger ready to shoot.

"Looks like someone came prepared, eh, piglet?"

She smirked at him with a unsettlingly creepy look in her eyes that clearly said that she wanted to kill him.

"Chucky, ya know, the creepy doll guy with the orange hair and scars, he was a bit too eager to introduce himself and tell me his whole stupid name, pounced at me the evening you three arrived here at the hotel. But unlike with you, I kinda got a bit anxious with him trying to rape me, and, well, you can guess what happened next. But now I've seriously had enough of this rape shit."

Freddy laughed mockingly, looking down at her crotch, "What, did ya think it wouldn't fit?"

HIN raised an eyebrow at him, "I didn't know you and Chucky have had a little tumble in the dark..."

Freddy stared at her in horror, then face palmed himself.

Both of HIN's golden brown eyebrows shot up, and she gagged, "I'm not right, am I? Damn, I bet it was all Brokeback Mountain like..."

"Damn karma!" muttered Freddy, cursing Pinhead to oblivion in a burning furnace, "Why did Pinhead have to fuckin' tamper with my bad luck? Isn't my bad luck bad enough alfuckingready?"

Then he exclaimed at HIN, "Fuck off, I'm as straight as a blade!"

~0~0~

A knock at the door shook them both out of their intense staring contest, and HIN exclaimed, "Come in if you're not afraid to die!"

A very tall zombie with a mud splattered hockey mask covering his horribly disfigured face and a rusty machete walked into the room, with his chalkboard in front of him like his life depended on it.

**Just wondering if you'd let me take down that huge photo frame that's above your bed. It looks like it was placed there in a hurry.**

"Who are you? Sherlock Holmes?" HIN replied sarcastically.

**No, I'm Jason. And yes, it's nice to meet you, too, HIN.**

"Go ahead, Hockey puck." said Freddy, slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted in his attempt to rape HIN.

Jason shrugged, nonplussed by HIN's sarcastic reaction to him, and made his way over to the head board of the bed that HIN was now sat up on the bottom of, watching his and Freddy's every move like a hawk.

Reluctantly placing his machete down onto the top of the bedside cabinet, he grabbed the photo frame that had a large sized poster of the movie Scream inside of it, and when he took it off the hook on the wall, HIN gasped in recognition of the words written in blood on the white wall.

What's your favorite scary movie?

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare:**_I'm so happy with this chapter! :'D

Anyways...

The hotel is there instead of a ranch, I thought Brokeback Mountain would be a good idea to let HIN say to Freddy because of the two main characters in Brokeback Mountain working at a ranch, HIN is in the story being the Curley's wife character but not really much like her, just a bit in the way she speaks to Freddy and how she reacts to Jason, I just had to add in the thing about a game being something like Jigsaw from Saw would say and want to happen and HIN is sort of based on what I look like and things that I say and sort of not...

So yeah, if the Scream poster and the quote from the film didn't help you guess who's gonna be in the story soon then...well, you'll find out who the killer is soon...

As always, thank you for reading and please review what you think. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Freddy stared at Jason, and Jason stared back at Freddy, both equally confused by HIN's reaction.

"Who the fuck did this?" exclaimed Freddy, frustrated that he couldn't be the one to win the game of 'Guess who the killer at the hotel is'.

Jason shrugged, not wanting to bother writing on his chalkboard.

HIN looked down at the floor and smirked, deciding not to tell Freddy what he didn't know and she did as part of her revenge.

Snarling, Freddy swiped repeatedly at the wall with the message written in blood on it, taking his murderous rage out on it instead of HIN seeing as he wasn't allowed to kill her or Pinhead would carry out his threat, which he really didn't want to happen.

A minute later, a scarred, orange-haired head peeped curiously into the room to see why Freddy was angry, smirking mischievously when he saw HIN standing in the middle of Freddy and Jason.

Waddling quietly into the room, Chucky jumped onto HIN's back, startling her and causing her to accidentally throw him screaming headfirst into the rubbish bin across the room.

Stumbling as he climbed out of the lilac bin, he growled as he pulled his knife out of his left shoulder, "You stupid bitch, you made me stab myself!"

HIN was about to retort something childish back, but ended up cackling loudly like a witch as soon as she looked at him, and she touched Freddy twice on the shoulder to get his attention and pointed a finger at what was so amusing.

Wondering what she was finding so funny, Freddy and Jason decided to look away from the message written in blood on the white wall to look at Chucky, and smirked, with Jason smirking underneath his hockey mask.

"Well, hello there garbage tramp! Bananas about the hair! Is that the latest style for a garbage bin home owner?" Freddy said in a salesman type of voice before cackling with amusement and slapping the top of his right leg.

"No, no! I've got a better one!" HIN cleared her throat, and then spoke in a deep, gruff voice, "Hey princess, nice tiara you've got there! Did you get it from a garbage sale? Ha ha ha! You horny devil!"

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Chucky, smirking.

Freddy cackled even louder when he heard HIN's insult.

Chucky had several banana peels stuck in his orange hair like a tiara.

Or a pair of yellowy-brown horns...

Chucky glared at Jason for an explanation.

With his shoulders shaking, Jason scribbled his explanation on his chalkboard:

**You have two banana peels in your hair. Hahaha.**

Chucky roughly yanked the banana peels out of his hair, swearing when he accidentally ripped out a few hairs with them at the same time.

"This isn't fucking funny!"

Rolling his blue eyes angrily when they didn't stop cackling, Chucky chucked one banana peel at Freddy, and the other at HIN.

The banana peel that was aimed at Freddy landed on the front of his fedora hat, and the banana peel that Chucky had aimed at HIN landed on her neck under her chin.

HIN stopped cackling, and glared unnervingly at Chucky while she grabbed the banana peel and slowly got it off of her neck.

Chucky laughed nervously while stepping towards the open door.

He had seen that look in her eyes in Tiffany's eyes, and knew to get the fuck outta there before HIN beat the crap out of him.

But Jason had stationed himself in front of the door, blocking his way out.

"You fucking traitor!" he exclaimed, showing Jason his middle finger.

Jason drew a patronising smiley face on his chalkboard, and shoved it in Chucky's face.

Chucky roared, and launched himself onto Jason's right arm, ripping the chalkboard out of Jason's hands and slamming it onto the floor.

"Don't you fucking smile at me you fucking momma's boy!"

Freddy and HIN glanced at each other, and grinned wickedly, both leaning against the wall to watch Chucky attack Jason.

~0~0~

After Jason had thrown Chucky out of the window, a teenaged girl's scream echoed through the hotel.

"Sounds like someone's getting murdered..." muttered HIN, not bothered by the fact that someone might be about to die.

Freddy grunted, not really listening to what HIN had just said.

Jason stared at Freddy in disbelief at his less-than-excited response to HIN's words.

After he'd finished writing on his chalkboard, Jason walked over to Freddy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" snapped Freddy, frowning at Jason.

Jason tapped the chalkboard impatiently.

Freddy looked down at the chalkboard, and then at HIN, and then quickly back to the chalkboard again, a grin on his burnt face.

"Fuck yeah."

~0~0~

Going up the hotel stairs three stairs at a time, Freddy had left HIN and Jason behind to get to the teenaged girl before them.

Rolling her eyes at Freddy, HIN got into the elevator, and Jason went into the elevator with her.

Raising an eyebrow at Jason, HIN pressed a button that sent them shooting up to the 3rd floor of the hotel.

Happy to get out of the elevator, HIN ran towards the room that the high-pitched screaming was coming from.

Jason wrote on his chalkboard:

**I'll leave them to it... This elevator is much more interesting.**

Then he pressed several buttons in the elevator, and the doors closed once again.

Bursting into the room, she saw a teenaged girl with short blonde hair staring at a screaming ghost.

"What the fuck...? Are you gonna kill her or what?"

Ghostface stopped screaming, and exclaimed, "It's my battle cry, bitch!"

Freddy stepped out from behind the open door, grinning creepily at the teenager and flashing his razor gloved hand threateningly in the air in her direction, making the blonde teenaged girl scream with Ghostface.

"Hello Tina." he chuckled darkly, as Ghostface finally stabbed her in the dead-girl-walking heart.

"Hey, Jason, I've found you a friend!" cackled HIN, as she realized that Tina was a zombie and already dead.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare:**_ _Should I keep Tina Grey The Zombie Version in the story or not? _

_Review what you think._

_And I'm sorry if you didn't find this chapter funny... It's kinda random humour..._

_Also, the Ghostface in this story is gonna be like the Ghostface in 'Scary Movie'. I might change his character to be more like the one in 'Scream' if you guys want me to... I don't really mind. _


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Freddy heard something knock repeatedly on the window of his room, and he growled in frustration as he got out of his bed and slammed the window wide open.

"Wha-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a rusty chain zoomed into his mouth, successfully silencing him before he said something stupid.

Truth be told, the chain just wanted to throttle Freddy for being such a moody bastard.

With Freddy gagging violently for air, he yanked the chain out of his mouth, glaring ferociously at the faceless chain.

"Fucking chain's more annoying than that retarded zombie! What the fuck do you want, anyway?"

The chain shook its head in mock disbelief, then revealed the piece of paper that was attached to its back.

"Like a fucking postman..." muttered Freddy as he ripped the paper off of the chain.

**Frederick, you should be making friends with Jason. Do you really want to end up fighting him in an arena in hell forever?**

**Oh, and I'm not a goth, Candle man.**

"Fuckin' goth!"

~0~0~

HIN was minding her own business as she randomly walked down a deserted corridor, following a spider, when she heard an outraged growl come from Freddy's room.

"Fuckin' goth!"

Curious to find out who the 'fuckin' goth' was, she walked over to Freddy's room, grinning.

"Who's the goth?"

Freddy turned around from the direction of the open window to face HIN, rolling his eyes at the piece of paper.

"Pincushion is."

"Don't ya mean Elliot?"

Freddy looked at her suspiciously.

"You know that he's British and you are too...are you two related?"

HIN frowned.

"No! Just because we have the same accent doesn't mean we're related!"

Walking over to stand directly in front of him, she snatched the piece of paper out of his burnt hands to read what Elliot had said to annoy Freddy.

Snorting with laughter, she spluttered in between cackles, "Candle man! Hahahahaha!"

Freddy glared at her, and then muttered, "Bitch..."

~0~0~

Ghostface wandered around the hotel, with Tina behind him, looking for Jason so that he could get rid of Tina.

Now wandering around the ground floor, Ghostface looked at the leaflets that were on top of the desk in the reception area, and grinned stupidly in glee at the name of the hotel, acting like Christmas had come early.

Overlook Hotel.

"Hey, Zombina! We're at that hotel that's in The Shining!"

~0~0~

Jason was still having the time of his life in the elevator.

**This is much more fun than trying to be friends with Freddy. Wonder if he's looking for me...?**

He pressed the button to go down to the bottom floor of the hotel.

Unfortunately, Jason had pressed one too many buttons, and the elevator came screeching to a halt.

**Oh crap...I killed the elevator.**

~0~0~

Being incredibly bored, Chucky decided to cut some wires with his knife.

Wires that happened to be connected to the elevator that Jason was now trapped in.

~0~0~

HIN, after getting bored of making fun of Freddy 'the candle man' Krueger, decided to go wander around the hotel to see what Jason was doing.

Remembering that the last place she had seen Jason was in the elevator, she made her way over to the elevator, and noticed that it had stopped working.

"The button light isn't on anymore..."

HIN rolled her eyes and sighed, and then exclaimed, "Who's messed with the fucking electrics?!"

~0~0~

Freddy, when he heard HIN exclaim something in her whiny little teenage girl voice, creeped up behind her.

"Boo!"

"Haha, very funny..."

"Anyone in the elevator?" asked Freddy.

"Dunno."

A pounding of fists answered Freddy's question.

"I'm guessing that Jason's stuck in the elevator."

"No shit."

HIN smacked Freddy on the arm, "Shut up..." she muttered, annoyed.

Freddy snickered annoyingly, making HIN glare at him.

A sound of something slithering on the floor came into Freddy's range of hearing, and he looked at HIN in horror.

"You didn't."

HIN just grinned in response.

_**HauntedImmortalNightmare: **__I have only just noticed that Jason and Freddy have somehow managed to escape me noticing that they're not trying to be friends at the moment... *frowns* Damn psychos...Well, I've trapped them now *evil grin*..._

_Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :D _


	7. Chapter 7

The slithering sound continued to get louder and louder, and Freddy's eyes grew wider and wider as the seconds ticked by to reveal...

The 'postman' chain of doom.

Freddy groaned in frustration at the chain, " Why the fuck won't you chains leave me a-"

The hotel's fire alarm suddenly roared into action at the same time as the chain sprang into apeshit angry ninja postman mode towards Freddy, catching him unaware and unable to protect himself from the chain.

The chain twisted around Freddy up to his neck, and then squeezed him the same way you would squish an egg in your hand.

Growling manically, Freddy 'the candle man' Krueger attempted to rip the huge rusty chain off of himself, but failed epically with each attempt.

Not surprising seeing as this chain is the Chain Of Doom that lives in Hell with Pinhead...

"What...the fuck...HIN..." gasped Freddy, as the chain of doom strangled him, and HIN grinned like a female Joker, minus the awesome smudged red lipstick, the pale white face and the green hair.

"What? Someone's already burned your useless hide for me - why not get the Chain Of Doom to wrestle you WWE style?"

~0~0~

Freddy had had enough of this bullshit.

Roaring demonically, he fell to the floor, and began rolling around like he'd been put on fire once again.

"Get off of me! Get. The. Fuck. Off!" he exclaimed, his demonic voice booming loudly.

The chain hissed a laugh at Freddy as a piece of paper appeared on its back.

Cackling uncontrollably at Freddy's bad luck, HIN grabbed the piece of paper off of the chain's back, and read what was neatly written on the piece of paper in black ink.

**Freddy,**

**You do realize that you should be rescuing Jason from the elevator, or has all of that wax gotten to that burnt brain of yours?**

**If this is the case, then the chain will attempt to squeeze all of the wax out of you.**

**Try to have a pleasant rest of the day, candle man.**

**I'm watching you.**

Now in a violent fit of hysterics, HIN fell to her knees, tears of hysterical laughter falling continuously from her dark blue eyes, her long wavy golden brown hair shaking from her head bobbing up and down as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Hey! Chain of Doom! Can ya leave Freddy alone now, please? I wanna see his reaction to Elliot's letter."

The chain sighed, and then obliged to her request, moodily disappearing out of an open window.

"How can you not be related to pincushion, and be able to control one of his friggin' chain minions?!" exclaimed Freddy, staring at HIN suspiciously as he pointed a razor-clawed finger at the open window where the chain of doom had made its spider-chain exit from.

HIN shrugged, wiping her eyes with her sleeves, "How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

~0~0~

**How long am I meant to stay in here for?!**

Jason slammed his fists into the walls of the elevator for the hundredth time that day, making the huge dents in the metal walls even bigger than before.

Looking up at the ceiling of the elevator, he silently sighed.

**Even if I manage to get the top of the elevator off, I'm not gonna be able to climb out of here on my own.**

Jason looked back down at the floor, feeling a little sorry for himself.

**Looks like I'm stuck in here...**

~0~0~

Wandering around the hotel once again, Ghostface and Tina managed to find Chucky.

"Heylo, Chucky!"

Chucky stared at Ghostface, "You fucking serious?"

Ghostface looked like he was stoned, grinning with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Ghostface was about to reply, when they all heard an all-too-familiar roar of demonic rage.

Tina cringed with fear behind Ghostface, hoping that Freddy wasn't angry with her.

"That is one angry dude." said Ghostface, nodding his head in awe.

~0~0~

"Mother fuckin' goth!" roared Freddy, ripping Pinhead's letter up into smithereens with his razors.

Rolling her eyes, HIN exclaimed, "Are ya gonna go rescue Jason or what?"

"What?" glared Freddy.

"Or am I gonna have to call back the Chain of Doom to kick your big burnt baby temper tantruming ass?"

Freddy growled at her, "Of course I'm not gonna throw a fuckin' temper tantrum, you stupid bitch!"

HIN cackled a laugh, "Oh, the irony..."

Then she slapped Freddy, "Think before you speak, you burnt piece of shit."

Freddy stormed away from HIN in the direction of the elevator, rubbing the cheek that HIN had slapped hard with a frown on his face.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare:_** _Sorry for the long wait, but I'm currently writing 3 or 4 Fanfiction stories at the same time. _

_Thanks for reading this chapter, and please Review what you think! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

Looking down at the top of the metal elevator as he planned on how he was going to get Jason out of there without having to hack him into little pieces, and without breaking his back from lifting Jason's very heavy weight, Freddy sighed as he realized that he didn't have much choice other than to risk breaking his back to help the zombie escape his little prison.

"Don't have a burnt baby tantrum now, Freddy."

Freddy slowly turned around to glare sternly at HIN, who was grinning mischievously back at him.

Resisting the urge to go over to HIN and beat some respect into her head, the pissed off Candle man leaped impressively onto a wall that circled around where Jason was currently trapped.

"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candlestick..."

To add to Freddy's annoyance, Chucky, Ghostface and Tina had found him and HIN, and Chucky had decided to join in with HIN taunting Freddy.

"The things I have to put up with..." muttered Freddy, scaling the walls around the elevator like a huge red and green spider, with HIN loudly singing 'Spider-pig' over and over again, which Freddy knew was directed at him.

He growled through gritted teeth as he jumped down from the wall to land with a bang on top of the elevator.

"Spider-bang, spider-bang, fucks whatever a spider-pig can..."

Freddy could hear Chucky's manic laughter, and laughed sarcastically back at them, majorly pissed off.

"Will you all shut the fuck up so I can concentrate on getting Zombie Alec out of the elevator?!"

"Being a spider, can't you concentrate on 8 things at once?" jeered Chucky, laughing at his own joke.

Ignoring them all for a few seconds, Freddy managed to rip off the top of the elevator with his razors.

~0~0~

"Why do you want to contact Elliot for?" asked HIN, frowning at Freddy as she bit her bottom lip.

Freddy stared at HIN in a 'are you fucking kidding me?!' sort of way before he answered her question, "So I can tell him something."

"Geez, okay, god, I was just asking...sheesh..."

Freddy's smirk dropped when HIN started to lose her composure.

"Why are ya laughin' at me?"

"No, no, no, Freddy. The real question is why do you take me so fuckin' seriously?!"

Chucky was about to say something, but Freddy's death glare silenced him, so Chucky just smirked instead.

~0~0~

"You thought this dipshit was the hotel killer?"

Chucky shook his head as he rolled his blue eyes at Ghostface, who was still grinning goofily with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog.

"I'm not a fighter, I'm a liver...love...rrrr...woo! Kick those beats, baby!"

"He thinks he's in a fucking rap battle..." Said HIN as she facepalmed herself in disbelief, also shaking her head.

Looking a bit disturbed as he stared at Ghostface, Freddy exclaimed, "Well who else could it be?"

**HIN?** suggested Jason, shrugging.

Freddy and Chucky looked at each other before looking at Jason and laughing mockingly at him.

"HIN?! You think it's HIN?"

Jason nodded.

HIN smiled to herself as she looked down at the floor.

"Looks like we have a winner."

They all stared at HIN, who rolled her eyes at them.

"Don't look at me, I can't make my voice go that deep!"

"You're the fuckin' killer?!" exclaimed Freddy, looking at HIN with a half surprised, half mildly impressed expression on his burnt face.

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: _**_Hahaha, I love the first bit of this chapter XD!_


	9. Chapter 9

HIN clapped mockingly in Freddy's face, "Yes, Freddy, I am!"

Freddy slapped HIN's hands away from his face as he smiled predatorily at her, "Looks like Pinhead's game is over..."

Realizing that Freddy was about to attack her, HIN decided to try and confuse him.

"But then again...am I really the hotel killer?!"

Freddy's predatory grin stayed put on his burnt face.

"Bullshit, you are the hotel killer."

HIN chuckled nervously as she edged towards the window.

"Come to Freddy!"

Freddy lunged at HIN just as she was halfway through the open window, his arms wrapping tightly around her squirming legs, chuckling victoriously as she struggled to free her legs.

"Remember to look each other in the eyes!" Chucky exclaimed, laughing manically.

"Get off of me you fuckin' creep!"

HIN accidentally kicked Freddy in the face, looking a bit like a spastic walrus that's trying to squish a machine-gun wielding seal.

"Looks like she's having a cold turkey attack!" jeered Ghostface as he lit up a cigarette.

"Oh, and you'd know all about that now wouldn't you?!" HIN growled, momentarily breaking Freddy's hold on her.

Staring wildly at HIN, Ghostface let out his famous battle cry as he also lunged at HIN, plunging the cigarette roughly onto the side of her throat.

"Aw, look! HIN's got a love bite!"

HIN let out an outraged roar as the two slashers attacked her body, desperately trying to get them both off of her.

~0~0~

Jason rolled his eyes as HIN retaliated to Chucky's insult, which made her current situation even worse as Chucky leaped onto her right foot and started to repeatedly bite her ankle like a rabid chihuahua.

Looking over at Tina, he realized that he was on his own if he decided to help HIN.

"HEY, VOORHEES! GHOSTFACE GRABBED YOUR MACHETE!"

When Jason saw that HIN was telling the truth, he looked up sharply at Ghostface, his left eye twitching manically as he grabbed the object closest to him and walked as fast as he could over to a cowering Ghostface, feeling like going for an under-arm stab today...

~0~0~

"Is he dead?"

HIN stared at a motionless Ghostface who was staring glassy-eyed ahead with his mouth wide open in a silent scream.

"He shoved that lamp pretty far up his ass..."

Freddy smirked at HIN, "You want me to shove anything up your ass?"

Chucky grinned a dirty grin as he quickly looked at HIN to see her reaction.

HIN stared wide-eyed at him, understanding straight away what Freddy was implicating.

"Uh, no thanks, I don't need a candle to help me see in the dark tunnels of my ass."

"Better luck next time, Candle man!"

Freddy smiled friendly at Chucky as he bent down to Chucky's small height.

"Better luck next time!"

Grabbing Chucky by the scruff of his neck, Freddy tossed him in the direction of the open window like a frisbee.

"Throw me in the bin! Throw me in the bin!" shrieked Chucky, vivid flash-backs of when Jason chucked him out of the window still playing in his mind.

"You still need a donkey to Bethlehem, Mary?" asked a drowsy-but-still-just-about-alive Ghostface.

Tina clapped like a zombiefied Sorority girl at Ghostface's sudden reappearance to the land of the living.

HIN shared a look of amusement with Freddy before answering Ghostface's stoner question.

"You're not in the church nativity anymore, choir ghost!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S MY BATTLE CRY, BITCH, NOT A FAILED ATTEMPT AT SINGING SOPRANO!"

**_ HauntedImmortalNightmare: So sorry for the long wait but I haven't been able to get in the right sort of zone to write a chapter for this Fanfiction story... But now I have! :D_**

**_Thanks for reading! :D_**

**_Oh, and any requests for who I should bring into the story?_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chucky crawled back into the Overlook Hotel, hellbent on stabbing Freddy back to hell.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, KRUEGER!"

His plastic scar-covered doll face was set in an angry way that would make any normal person want to scream for their mother to save them.

His vision was blurred and disorientated from landing on his head when he fell out of one of the hotel windows that aren't on the first floor.

And he seriously needed to pee.

Gripping his knife tighter than he usually would, Chucky walked through inside the dark and misty forest-like hotel.

Chucky stopped in his tracks when he realized that something was wrong.

"What the fuck happened to the hotel?!"

It was like he was walking on a gravel path instead of carpet... And something by the sounds of it was wolf-whistling at him.

"Hey, cut that out, Ghost waste!"

Slender man swaggered out from behind a tree with a cocktail in one hand and a lit cigar in the other.

"What is up, my good man?"

The red-haired doll called Chucky stared wide-eyed with his mouth open at Slender man's face.

"Looks like you've fallen down the ugly tree one too many times-"

Chucky was violently sick over the floor when he suddenly went completely blind.

"What the fuck did you drug me with? Ghostcaine?!"

"No, ecstasy. And by the sounds of it, you're ecstatic."

"And by the sounds of it, you sound like you're from Germany, and I hate Germans!"

"What a load of crap if I may say so."

Chucky grinned that mischievous grin of his.

"So you're not from Germany, then?"

"Yes of course I am!"

"But you just said that you're not-"

"I AM!"

~0~0~

HIN wandered aimlessly around the hotel, thinking deep thoughts about the future.

"God I'm so fucked up..."

"Yes you are."

HIN glared fiercely at Freddy as he grinned back at her.

"Awww, why so serious, HIN?"

The glare dropped off of HIN's face as Freddy said something that reminded her of someone that she was hiding from so he wouldn't kill her.

Desperate to get away from Freddy, she opened the door to a room and quickly slammed the door behind her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, HIN turned around to look for something to sit on.

"HOLY SHIT!"

~0~0~

Pinhead slipped on the soap as he stepped out of the shower, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could before HIN turned around.

Landing with a loud splat on the floor as HIN turned around, he didn't have enough time to grab his black towel...

~0~0~

HIN ran screaming out of the bathroom with her hands covering her eyes.

"I DON'T WANNA SIT ON THAT!"

Freddy stared after her in amusement, knowing already what had happened for HIN to run out screaming like a banshee.

"And I thought I was the only pervert around here..."

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: _**I disturb myself.

Sorry this chapter's so short. The next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise! :D


End file.
